1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a relay apparatus, a wireless communication system, a control method of the communication apparatus, a control method of the relay apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile phone which can upload an image file to a Web service (image sharing service) on the Internet is available. Also, a camera which can upload a captured image to a similar service is available. In recent years, a camera and mobile phone, which have near distance wireless interfaces for, for example, a wireless LAN, are available. When such a camera and mobile phone are connected via a wireless communication, since the mobile phone serves as a relay apparatus between the camera and Web service, a system which uploads an image in the camera to the Web service can be built.
On the other hand, in order to use the aforementioned Web service, a device has to communicate with the Web service using a message which describes operations defined in a profile published by the Web service. For example, when there are a plurality of Web services, a device which uses these Web services has to support message communications that are respectively compatible with a plurality of Web servers. The aforementioned mobile phone and camera normally incorporate message communications that are compatible with a plurality of Web services.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-26562, a relay server which manages means required to access Web services together, access the Web services in response to requests from terminals has been proposed. With this technique, only the relay server supports message communications respectively compatible with Web servers, and communication terminals which establish connections with the relay server need not incorporate the message communications with the Web services. By replacing the above technique by the aforementioned system which connects the camera and mobile phone, if the mobile phone incorporates a message communication compatible with a Web service, the camera can upload an image to the Web service if it does not incorporate any message communication compatible with the Web service.